The Only Way
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Light has regained his memory of being Kira, but was in love with L. Just read. Light/L. Sad


LxLight: The Only Way

Light was lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought about what had occurred no more than 5 or 6 hours ago

**Flashback**

_Light and L were in the helicopter as outside the helicopter the leader of the task force, Soichiro Yagami had screamed bloody murder after touching a black notebook. This notebook belonged to Higuchi and it was in fact the death note. Light watched as his dad screamed about seeing a monster but no one else could. L, being calm asked the task force to bring the notebook to the helicopter. L touched the note book and calmly looked over to the windshield and saw what had made Light's father scream._

"_Shinigami… they… really do… exist" L said in a calm but the slightest of fear could be heard within the detective's voice. L was deep in thought when Light asked for the notebook. L soon was out of thought and looked to his hands to see the notebook was gone and looked to Light who was holding the notebook. L noticed that Light had his jaw dropped as he was staring out at what he assumed was the death god, Rem. L was about to say something when Light started screaming. L thought it was because of the death god, but the fact was that Light was screaming because every single memory of being Kira came back into his head in less than a second. Light soon stopped screaming and started panting_

"_A-are you alright Light-Kun?" L asked and sighed, "Anyone can be afraid after seeing a monster like that"_

"_Ryuzaki?"_

"_Yes?" L asked and Light explained to him that they should check the names written in the death note and match them up with the names of Kira's victims. Light then used his watch's secret pouch with the death note piece and wrote Higuchi's name in it so that he could have his memories of being Kira without touching the notebook._

'_Just as I planned' Light said_

**End of flashback**

Yes, Light Yagami had recently regained his memory about being Kira. It was what he had planned. However, what he didn't plan for was when he had memory loss; he would fall deeply in love. Especially if that person he fell for was male. Let alone, L… the person trying with all his might to catch and bring down Kira. He also didn't plan for the detective to fall for him as well; he was the prime suspect of the Kira case for crying out loud.

"Hmm… Light" L mumbled lovingly in his sleep and cuddled more into Light's chest. Light was the only one that could make L fall asleep; not even Watari would be able to make him sleep. Light looked down at L sadly and brushed some of L's hair out of his eyes and sighed out softly. Light, careful not to wake his sleeping lover, got up and walked over to the window and touched the cold glass gently. They had the perfect view of the city and the sunrise where they had watched it many times before. It was still dark out, so it had to be sometime passed 2:30am. Tomorrow is coming… second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. Tomorrow. It was the day Light had planned to once and for all kill Kira's number one enemy, L, Light's boyfriend. Light cringes at the word 'Kill' in the same sentence as L. Ironic, the mass murderer Kira, meaning killer, cringing at the world 'kill'. Light smiled weakly at that but then frowns when thinking of L. Light didn't want to kill L, but he knew the death note had left an evil part to him. A part called Kira. Kira would kill L tomorrow and when morning comes Light knows he can't do a thing about it. When there was someone Kira wants to kill, the evil being controls Light until the person dies. That's what happened with Raye Penber, the foreign detectives and Naomi Misora. Light knew he wouldn't be able to stop his evil part from killing his lover he loves the most. He knew that he wouldn't be able to give the death note up because Kira wouldn't let him. Also because he knew he would, of course, touch the death note again just to help with the Kira case and stop L from thinking Kira is him. Light knew he wouldn't be able to confess that he is Kira to L or the task force. Kira wouldn't let him stop him. Light knew when the sun comes up in the morning, he wouldn't be able to save or protect L like he promised he would. Right now Light is Light and not Kira and Light knew there was only one way out of this. It had to be now, only. Light looked to his sleeping lover and let out a shaky sigh before pulling a gun out. The sound of Light loading the gun woke L. L, tiredly because he rarely sleeps more than 3 hours, looks towards the sound and had wide eyes as he saw Light with a gun. L sits up, eyes still locked on to Light's

"Light-Kun" L said in slight fear. Light looks towards him and smiles sadly

"I'm sorry L, I'll always love you" Light said aiming the gun at his right temple causing L to have even wider eyes

"Light! No!" L said without adding 'Kun' because of his fear. L tried to get out of bed in time to save Light from himself, but his legs were tangled in the bedding. Light closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pain in his lover's eyes

'This is to protect you L' Light thought before pulling the trigger. The last thing he heard was the agonizing scream of his lover. Light was dead before he hit the ground.

**This is a fanfiction based off of the nightcore's version of Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**


End file.
